dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Milla vs Sticks
Milla vs Sticks is ZackAttackX's one hundred and thirty-seventh DBX. Description Freedom Planet vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Who wins in a battle between two sidekicks from rival series? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Outside Sticks' house - Sonic Boom. Hmm... Milla wasn't familiar with this place, had she gotten lost? She wandered aimlessly looking for Lilac and Carol, who had gone on ahead. She found a shack nearby and approached it in search of assistance. The door opened up before she was able to reach it, and the owner screeched loudly. "AAAGH! INTRUDER!" Sticks screamed, pulling out her mace and running towards Milla. "What a day this was turning out to be." Milla thought to herself. HERE WE GO! The badger swung wildly with her mace, looking to take Milla's head off with heavy swings. Milla ducked and weaved away from all of Sticks' attempts and planted a kick to the badger's leg, then followed up with two slaps with her ears to Sticks' face. The badger shrugged the attacks off and bonked Milla on the head with the hilt of the mace to stun her before bashing her in the chin with a Superkick. Milla toppled to the ground and Sticks loomed over her. "Did the government send ya? HUH?" she screeched, kicking the dog in the gut. Milla then summoned a Phantom Block to distract Sticks, who turned her attention to the green block. She swung for it with her mace, but missed, giving Milla a chance to recover. She stood back up and struck Sticks in the back of the head with a punch, then spun her around and scratched at her face multiple times before kicking her into the Phantom Block. Sticks bounced off the badger and dropped her mace, which Milla picked up and hurled away. Sticks quickly curled up into a ball and Spin Dashed into Milla's chest, ramming her into a tree. Sticks then pulled out her boomerang and planted it into Milla's neck, propping her up against the tree. Milla quickly grabbed the boomerang and tried to push it away, but Sticks was too strong. The dog then grabbed onto Sticks' arms and pulled herself up, planting a kick into the badger's stomach. Sticks hunched over and Milla spun behind her opponent, kicking her into the tree. Sticks bounced off the tree but threw her boomerang at Milla, who summoned a Reflection Shield to parry the projectile. The boomerang collided with the shield and returned to Sticks, who caught it in the air and attempted to break the shield with a combination of kicks, without much luck. Milla then threw her barrier into Sticks to push her back before firing a Phantom Block Burst. As the green block approached Sticks, the badger drew her slingshot and with precise aim, caught the incoming attack in the slingshot, sending it back at Milla. The dog panicked a little as she rolled out of the way, and Sticks came flying back down with a Homing Attack. The attack connected, sending Milla to the ground. Sticks then pulled out her club and went to pummel Milla to a pulp. Milla dodged the first swing and caught the rebound. The two animals jostled for possession, trying to get the club to hit their foe on the head. In the end, Milla pulled through and snatched the club from out of Sticks' grasp, smashing her in the gut with a powerful swing, sending her crashing into the side of her home. Milla then went to pummel Sticks with the club, but Sticks countered by rolling away. Milla smashed the wall of Sticks' house, which infuriated the badger. She drew her crossbow and fired an arrow into Milla's arm, which forced Milla to drop the club to the ground. Blood began to pour out of her arm and she looked to remove the dart. But Sticks didn't let up, firing more arrows into the dog, nailing her to the wall. Sticks then charged up a Spin Dash, which she then attacked Milla with, ripping her apart violently by crashing her through the wall. Milla's remains splattered to the ground, and Sticks realised what she had just done. "Nobody saw me do it, so they can't prove anything." she said to herself, grabbing a bag to hide the remains in. DBX! Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:'Sonic the Hedgehog vs Freedom Planet' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights